


Take Care of You

by Midnigtartist



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, handjobs, i can’t not write these two soft sorry, molly’s attempt at topping, theyre sweet and in love you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnigtartist/pseuds/Midnigtartist
Summary: Cliché as hell smut fic where Molly helps Caleb relax.





	Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Millimauk for this one as she drew the smut that inspired it so here’s to you friend ;3c

The soft click of a key in the lock of his door is what brings Caleb out of his revery. Today had been good, very good. While clearing out an old, supposedly haunted safehouse for some well paying smuggler types, the Nein had found a handful of thick, satin bound tomes in a crate full of moth bitten maps. They were written in Sylvian, and Caleb had managed to sneak three of them out in his pack without anyone noticing. It feels good to be back doing odd jobs and mercenary work. Certainly they’d all earned this well deserved break from harrowing, life threatening heroic stuff. 

He’d been so eager to read them, his fingers twitching against the clasp of his bag the whole way back to the inn. It was all Nott could do to get him to sit down in the common room with them and quickly wolf down a bowl of soup before he was off, up the stairs, shutting himself in his room. From there, he’d cracked open the first book, and begun to read, as fast as he could while still putting what was there to memory.Undisturbed for however long it takes a speed reader to get through the better half of a book as thick as their forearm. But at the sound of the door creaking open on it’s rusted old hinges, Caleb finally looks up, pushing down the small jolt of pain that shoots through his neck and down into his shoulder. 

Mollymauk pads into the room, humming gently under his breath as he shuts the door behind him with a muffled snap. Caleb sticks a finger between the pages, smiling gently over at the other man as he sets about taking off his coat, tail swaying lazily behind him.

“Ah hallo Schatz.” his voice is a bit rough from disused, scratching in the back of his throat.

Molly jumps, turning to face the bed where Caleb is sprawled out barefoot with all his books. His surprise quickly gives way to a heavily lidded smile. He totters over to Caleb, planting a hand on the mattress so he can lean over give him a chaste kiss. He smells like patchouli and faintly of alcohol and Caleb kisses him back. 

“You’re still up? Figured you have gone to sleep by now, honestly.” 

Caleb shrugs, wincing ever so slightly as he does. He has to find a better way to sit when he reads. He’s not exactly a young man, and he’s going to end up throwing out his back if he keeps hunching over books at odd angles for extended periods of time. “Well aaah, you know-- new books.” he says, lamely, tapping the cover of his tome with a fingernail. 

Molly looks him over moment. His probing, flat gaze could be considered eerie, if Caleb weren’t so fond of his shiny red eyes. He’s just about to open his mouth, to preemptively protest any concern Mollymauk may be about to voice. But Molly simply shrugs and pecks him quickly on the cheek, lips curved up into a smile. 

“I’m certainly not complaining about getting to kiss you good night.” he says, then leans back to pick apart the laces of his boots.

Caleb huffs out a laugh, ears going a little pink. He opens his book again, easing back gently against the headboard this time, and continues to read. Around him, he can hear the sounds of Mollymauk getting ready for bed and it puts a warm flame of affection in his chest. It is a comfort to have Molly in his space, to be able to hear the soft pad of his feet against the floorboards, and the whisper of his shirt as he lets it fall haphazardly to the floor, and the melodious chime of his jewelry. Once, not so long ago, there was a time where Caleb would shriveled at the mere thought of another person occupying a room like this with him, of having another person so intimately in his space. Now he craves he it, with Mollymauk, he craves having him around, close. He likes seeing Molly’s coat thrown over top of his, or the sight of his swords laid out alongside his book holster. He likes the tangible evidence of Molly in his space, with his boots kicked off at the end of the bed and his pack over flowing on the floor. He likes having Molly’s belonging mixed up with his spell components on the bedside table, he likes having Molly around, his presence irrevocable laced into Caleb’s life. 

After a moment the bed sags on the other side as Molly clambers in. Naked aside from his jewelry, he curls up against Caleb’s side, digging his chin into his shoulder, the long length of his body pressed against Caleb’s.

“Interesting read, then?” he asks, carefulling leaning the curve of his horn against Caleb’s neck as he tries to get a better look at the tome.

“Incredibly.” Caleb says, resting some of his own weight against Molly’s chest. “It is ahh- well I think that it is a fairytale but it’s written in Sylvian so perphase it is a work of nonfiction, it is hard to say.”

Molly hums out his acknowledgement, nuzzling in closer even as he does so. Caleb can feel his arms sneaking around his waist, and his hot breath on the back of his neck. 

“Is there something you are looking for, Schatz?” he asks lightly, not looking up from his book but not taking in the words either, at least, not until Mollymauk gives him a response.

Molly huffs and the puff of air against Caleb’s skin makes the wizard shudder. “Just getting comfortable dear, don’t mind me. You’re more than welcome to keep reading if you’d like.”

Caleb thinks he might hear an implied ‘or’ in Molly’s intonation, but if his partner isn’t going to voice what it is then Caleb is going to do exactly that, and keep reading. Certainly Molly wants something, though Caleb’s not quite sure what that is at this point. Mollymauk is a tactile, affectionate person. His touch could simply be one of comfort and intimacy as much as it could be a desire for something more. For the time being however, Caleb is more then content to lean into Molly’s slim chest, with his arm settled around his waist and see if he can’t finish this one book at least before Molly rolls over and snuffs out the light. 

He’s about ten pages in, and starting to fall into the lull that Nott describes as almost cataitonic when the feeling soft lips just behind his ear pull him back. He lets out a soft sigh, melting a bit more into Molly side. The kisses continue, moving down Caleb’s neck, slow and measured. His full, warm lips pressing absently against his skin, interrupted every so often by the brush of his nose as he snuggles in close, arms tightening ever so slightly, drawing Caleb in. He peppers a few across his shoulder through the fabric of Caleb’s shirt, then moves back up, the same pattern of soft, even kisses up the column of his throat. 

By now Caleb has let Molly take the brunt of his weight, leaning back heavily into Molly’s embrace, feeling a bit boneless and more then a little content. The tome feels so heavy in his hands now, he’s not sure he’ll be able to make it to the end of the chapter at this rate, especially when Molly starts to tracing nonsense shapes into his abdomen with cool fingers. 

He’s grown familiar with Molly’s pattern of kisses, used to the easy affection his partner likes to lavish on him, especially in the still moments right before sleep. So he wasn’t expecting Molly’s lips to press so hotly to the underside of his jaw, deep and insistent. Caleb sucks in a breath, certain beyond a shadow of a doubt what it is Mollymauk wants now. He gives it willingly, stretching out his neck to one side so that Molly’s lips have a new path down his throat.

“Mmmm Molly”

Molly presses a searing kiss into his skin in kind, one that makes Caleb’s whole body shudder. “Mister Caleb” he says, sweetly.

Caleb tosses his book over to the nightstand, shifting so that he’s now on his side, facing Molly. He pulls the other man in for a deep, heady kiss, one hand tangled tightly in the hair at the back of his neck. 

“I have been ignoring you, Leibling.” he said breathlessly as they part. His fingers pet Molly’s hair gently, pressing needy, open mouth kisses to his throat as he does so.

Molly lets out a small gasp that quickly becomes a breathless chuckle. “Just a bit, dear.”

Caleb hums, shifting them closer so that he can feel the long line of Molly’s body pressed against his and the weight of his hardening cock against his thigh. “My apologies.” he mumbles between kisses. 

He runs his lips over the uneven texture of the scars that knot Molly’s throat, listening to the way his breath catches every time he nips at a tender patch of skin, letting the sound settle deep in his bones until his insides are warm and desperate to touch him. Caleb slides his palms down Molly’s ribs, down over his sides until they settle firmly against his sharp hip bones. 

“Apologies, mein Schatz, Molly, bitte-” slowly, like rising from sleep, Caleb starts to move, rolling them over, his face still tucked into the juncture of his neck, Molly panting above him. “Let me make it up to you.” he breaths, before moving to suck a mark into his lavender skin.

A hand, pressed firmly to the center of his chest, makes him pause. Quickly, he pulls back, glancing up at Molly to look at his face, to ask why he’d stopped him, if he’s done something wrong. But Molly is smiling at him, with affection, and a little bit of hunger that makes Caleb’s insides tremble.

“You’re all knotted up, Caleb” he says. Caleb whines at little at the sound of his name rolling thickly off Molly’s tongue, at the feeling of his nails scratching against the small of his back. The hand on Caleb’s chest presses, with more force than before and Caleb is helpless to do anything but fall onto his back against the headboard. “Spending all night hunched over your books like that really isn't doing you any favors.”

He feels his fingers thread through his hair, turning his head gently to the right so that Molly can kiss him again. Caleb can’t help but moan as Molly’s forked tongue eases past his lips, and his own moves to met him eagerly, eyes fluttering shut. 

“I can help you loosen up, if you’d like” he mutters into the corner of his mouth, pulling back for only a moment before diving back in to kiss him senseless. 

Caleb’s hands quickly find Molly’s waist again, tugging him into his lap so that he can kiss him at a better angle, drawing him in with a slight gasp as their clothed arousals brushed together. They break apart with a sigh. Molly is smiling down at him. The warm flame of the candle beside the bed bathes him in a soft orange light that cast his skin in the colors of a sunset and makes the dangling chains and trinkets hanging from his horns twinkle. Curly, plum colored hair hangs in his shiny red eyes, and a flush high in his cheeks completes the image, solidifying it as something out of Caleb’s wildest imaginings. Hardly the first time he’s seen Molly sex flushed with chest heaving, but its intimate moments like this that Caleb is once again struck by just how beautiful Mollymauk is. Carefully riding the line between picturesque and down right pornographic. The wicked turn of his lips is somehow both cloying and gentle, asking Caleb for permission.

“Ja.” the sound is thin and horse as it breaks over his dry lips. His tongue darts out to wet them. “Ja that would be- yes, please.”

The corners of Molly’s eyes crinkle up and the dimples in his cheeks deepen as his smile widens playfully. “Course, dear.”

He settles a hand against Caleb’s neck as he leans down to kiss him soundly. One of Caleb’s hands tightened around his waist, the other drifting lower, thumb kneading in the meat of Molly’s thigh. 

Molly then dips down to kiss him once, twice on the jaw before leaning back.

“Right then, let’s get this off, yeah?” he tugs at the hem of Caleb’s shirt.

Caleb pushes himself off the pillows, sitting up as Molly slips his hands under his shirt. He kisses him quick as he drags the shirt up and over Caleb’s head, scraping his talons lightly over his chest, and kisses him again once its off and thrown over the side of the bed. Then he extracts himself from Caleb’s lap completely. Caleb whines as he goes, instantly missing the weight and warmth of him, but Molly smooths a hand over his jaw.

“Alright, let’s get you laid back, that’s a good boy.”

It’s easy to let Molly take the lead, to let him arrange Caleb against the stack pillows propped up against the headboard. He tucks himself in against Caleb’s side, mimicking their previous recline, but this time he can feel the difference. He can feel the heat in Molly’s touch as he drags a hand across his chest, kneading the muscles there with lithe, dexterous fingers. 

“Comfy?” he asks, and Caleb sighs, relaxing into Molly’s embrace.

He turns to press a quick kiss to his shoulder. “Ja, very.”

Molly pecks him on the cheek, even as has his wandering hand start to dip down past his ribs. “Wonderful.”

From there, Molly sets about making Caleb’s neck a tapestry of lovemarks, mouthing at Caleb’s pale skin until he can feel the dull rise of heat as bruises start to form. Caleb whines quietly on every little exhalation, pliant under Molly’s devilish tongue. He lets his eyes fall shut and his head loll back, the pinched muscles in his shoulders loosening slightly under his partner’s lips as they slowly pick him apart. It’s not long before Caleb has melted completely against Molly and the mattress once more, limbs heavy and buzzing with a smoldering anticipation that settles low in his gut. Molly’s hand pushes lower, kneading insistently into the soft give of his stomach, causing Caleb to make a happy little noise of contentment. Then it dips down further, brushing past the thick auburn hair at his navel to palm Caleb through his straining breeches.

Caleb sucks in a sharp breath through his teeth, hips jolting up into Molly’s touch. He tips his head back with a quite, breathless whine. The downright innocent kiss Molly places to the hollow of his throat is such a stark contrast to the rough way he’s gripping Caleb through his pants it sends his head spinning.

“Molly,,,” the name is ragged on his bitten lips, but at the sound of it, Molly’s tail twists around his ankle. 

Molly hums, pressing another kiss so light and chasted to his ear that it makes him whimper. “Enjoying yourself, dear?”

Caleb nods weakly, pitching his hips up desperately into the warmth of Molly palm. “Ja, ja, Mollymauk- bitte, touch me, please.”

He can feel the hitch of breath in Molly’s chest as he says it, the slow, shakey exhalation that fans across his heated skin. He whines again, rolling his hips up to chase the friction of his hand. “Please Molly” he says, sounding only a little bit ruined.

“Right” Instantly, Molly’s deft fingers start to tug at the laces of his breeches. “Right, yeah let’s- lets get these off then.”

Caleb is quick to help Molly undress him, wrestling his trousers and smallclothes down his legs, hissing in anticipation as the cool air hits him. Molly snatches them from around his ankles, depositing them over the side of the bed to be dealt with in the morning. His hand then settles on Caleb’s knee, talons turned in to his flesh so that the points just graze his skin and make Caleb shiver. With another too-sweet kiss to the shell of his ear, Molly smooths his hand up the inside of his thigh, the brush of calloused fingertips against the delicate skin moving up to the juncuter of his hip causes a moan to build in the back of his throat. Slowly, Molly eases his legs open, spreading his knees wide. Caleb thrusts up, seeking friction and finds nothing but empty air. He knows he must look lewd like this, stiffened cocking bouncing uselessly against his belly with a bead of precome at the tip, flushed pink and wanting all the way down his chest. And he knows that Molly loves the sight of it. He feels more then hears the rumbling purr building in the other man’s chest. His tail rewraps itself around Caleb’s ankle, tighter this time, the spade tip creeping up to tease his calf. Once again Caleb turns his head into Molly’s shoulder, imploring him to touch him with fervent kisses to his collarbone.

Molly rubs circes into the inside of his thigh, scratches the skin lightly, in a way that makes Caleb’s choke on air.

“Let me help you with that.” he mutters against the shell of his ear.

Caleb nods. “Ja, please, please.”

He lets out a soft, kneaning cry as Molly finally wraps his hand around the base of his straining cock and gives is a quick, dry pump. He does it again, and again, precomes soon slicking his way as he works Caleb’s cock until its stained deep red at the tip and achingly hard between his legs. Caleb drops his head back onto Molly’s shoulder, chin tip up as he breathes through the building waves of pleasure, taking shallow, even breaths. Molly wraps his other arm around his shoulder, cradling his head in the crook of his elbow while his hand rubs soothing circles into his tight shoulders. Caleb mewls and writhes, stomach taut with need and a thin line of pleasure between his drawn brows. His blood is buzzing, and then, Molly lets go. Caleb makes a truly mournful sound as he’s released, cracking open bleary eyes to try and figure out why Molly stopped. The tiefling quickly kisses him, hungry and open mouthed, and for a moment Caleb’s is temporarily distracted by the familiar slide of their tongues. 

“Two seconds, dear heart.” Molly promises, pecking him quick on the lips before leaning up and over Caleb, reaching for something out of view. The lovely expanse of his toned and scared chest is bared for Caleb and the wizard can’t help but nuzzle up into the column of his throat.

“I do not think I can last that long.” He says, the most eloquent thing he can think of before he bares his teeth and bites gentle a Molly’s collarbone.

Above him Molly lets out a sharp gasp, arms buckling a bit under his weight. Caleb hum his approval, laving over the sore spot with his tongue.

“You know-” Comes Molly’s shaky voice from over head “You are making it- very hard to ravish you when you do that.”

In response, Caleb nips at another patch of exposed skin. Molly sighs and shudders, but eventually drops back down to his place sat beside Caleb, eyes a glowing, smoldering scarlet. He butts his forehead gently to Caleb’s. “When I said wanted to help you loosen up, I really meant it.”

And that’s when Caleb feels the touch of something cool and wet at his entrance. He drops his head to Molly’s shoulder with a groan as the tiefling starts to circle slicked up fingers there. 

“Scheisse Mollymauk” he pants out in a ruined, straining voice as Molly pushes the first finger inside of him.

The arm settles around his neck again, pulling Caleb in close so that he’s cradled against Molly’s warm front.   
“Just relax Caleb, I’ve got you.”

The probing finger pushes deeper, slipping in to the second knuckle, then after a moment another joins the first, opening Caleb up around the questing digits. He moans brokenly, face presses into the hollow of Molly’s throat and breathing heavily. Molly works him open, rubbing fingers slowly againsts his rim until Caleb is a whining mess of flushed, shivinger flesh in his arms. The tension ebbs out of him, replaced with pleasure that bleeds through him like ink bleeding out across paper. Those long fingers pushes deeper, causing him to shudder as they brush along his inner walls, pressing in and searching. When Molly’s other hand sweeps across his nipple its all Caleb can do not to cry out. He gasps sharply, gripping the bed sheets tightly in his fists.

“Mo-lly” is all he manages to get out, before another wave of pleasure crashes over him, and he bears down on those long, slender fingers in earnest. 

It's so rare for Caleb to be on the receiving end of this sort of pleasure. Usually it's him, fingering Molly slowly and drawing those sweet, ruined sounds from his throat. Him, painstakingly seeking out all the places that make Molly shouted as he lays there sprawled across the bed sheets. Caleb, speaking sweet nothings to his partner as he opens him up. But this is nice, having Molly’s hands all over him while he pants and squirms under skilled fingers. It's nice to lay there with his stomach taut and knees quaking as Molly makes him feel so very good.

He pulls his head away from Molly’s neck to rest their foreheads together once more, willing his eyes to open. Molly is watching him with a fond smile, ruby red eyes crinkled up in the corners. He pushes back gently against Caleb, cross-eyed and grinning. 

“Hey there.” he says, voice so soft and adorning that you wouldn’t think he had two fingers plunged deep inside of him.

There’s a magenta flush high in his cheeks and a few ringlets of plum colored hair hanging in his face. Even so close Caleb can see his kiss bruised lips, the faint shimmer to his skin, the tiny flash of fang as he smiles, doe-eyed up at him. All while he touches him, making Caleb’s cock jump between his legs. 

He raises a shaking hand to Molly’s face, carefully cupping his cheek. “You are so, so beautiful, mein Schatz.” he says in a wounded voice. 

Molly chuckles, turning into his hand to kiss his palm.

The next few things happen in such a way that Caleb's lust addled mind can barely keep up. Molly eases his fingers out of him, and Caleb cries out softly at the loss. He then brings his hand up, carefully taking Caleb’s wrist, and guilds it down to wrap around his aching cock. Caleb hisses, squeezing tightly around his neglected dick. He gives it a few rough tugs, gasping and thrusting up into his own touch. 

“Nnhg- ah!”

“There ya go, that’s it Caleb” Molly murmurs, low and husky against the side of his neck.

Fingers return to his entrance, thrusting in deep and insistent, and Caleb moans out at the feeling of once again being full. He can no longer keep his eyes open, no longer hold back his desperate cries. All he can do is work his leaking cock in time with Molly’s steady thrusts. He feels too stretched out, so exposed, legs spread as wide as they can for Molly, thighs shaking with pleasure, back arced obcenly as Molly plunges his long fingers into him and he touches himself. He knows the exact moment Molly finds his prostate. His whole body bucks off the bed and he lets out a guttural groan. Molly presses against the spot again, earnestly, and that’s all it takes to send Caleb rocketing over the edge. He comes with a cry, covering his chest in his spend, and drops, boneless and sated, back to the mattress. 

He feels Molly slowly extract his fingers, but the feeling is a million miles away and he only whimpers at the extra stimulation. It takes him a few moments to collect himself, to gather enough breath to speak. He rolls his heavy head to look at Mollymauk, and offers him a contented smile.

Molly’s hand comes up to brush the sweat slick hair back from his forehead, returning Caleb’s smile with a fond grin of his own. “Feeling alright?” 

Caleb nods, limbs heavy and buzzing. “Ja, I am feeling wonderful, Komm her, Molly.”

Molly obliges, leaning over Caleb to kiss him warmly. Caleb lifts a hand, smoothing it down the other man’s back down to where his tail juts out from the base of his spine. Molly breaks off their kiss with a high pitched keening as Caleb rubs two fingers firmly around the base. 

“Come here, Molly-” he says again, coxing his Mollymauk to straddle his blissed out form. Molly goes happily, and once he’s situated above him on his knees, Caleb reaches down and takes his hard member in hand. It doesn’t take long to work Molly to completion. He gasps and groans and shakes, fucking into Caleb’s fist with his forehead pressed to Caleb’s shoulder. When he comes with a cry, fresh spend mixing with the already sticky stuff drying to Caleb’s stomach, he hovers, tense above him for a moment, before dropping like a stone next to him on the bed.

Caleb is quick to card fingers through his curling hair, scratching lightly at the base of his horns as he pulls him in to press a kiss to his sweaty forehead. 

“Gods I love you.” Molly breaths against his chest.

Caleb feels his chest swell, so very full of adoration for this man. He loops both arms around Molly’s waist and pulls him impossibly closer. Surely they’re reget having not cleaned up in the morning, when they wake smelling of sex and sweat and their mutual reaselase crusted unpleasently onto Caleb’s chest, but as of right now, he can’t bring himself to care.

Skillfully, he presses another kiss to the top of Molly’s head. “Ich liebe dich auch”


End file.
